classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Tactical Points
Base TP Updated TP Gain The April 18, 2006 update changed the TP system so that weapons of various Delays would gain TP at relatively the same rate. The 5.0 TP floor was removed, and weapons of higher Delay gain TP at a rate similar to that of low Delay weapons. Shortly after the update, the players from Studio Gobli found the new TP formulas. The new formulas are: : Image:Tp_per_hit.png|Post-Update TP Gain Image:Tpgain.jpg|Relative speed of TP Gain vs delay of the weapon Image:TPChart.JPG|Before vs. After Update TP gained per hit is truncated after the first decimal position : say you use an Horror Voulge (Delay:489), the formulae above result in 13.27 TP/hit, which is truncated to 13.2 TP/hit. Two Handed Delay (Sword Strap) works like Dual Wield delay and Tp is recalulated after reduction. Additional TP Gain Other instances in which a player gains TP: * When a player is hit by a physical attack, he gains 1/3 of what the attacker gained (once again, rounding down to the nearest tenth). Most enemies have 240 Delay, gain 6.4 TP, and give players 2.1 TP per hit (6.4/3 = 2.13333). * When a player is hit by a damaging spell, he gains 5 TP. History *Sep. 10, 2007 Version Update: ** Charmed pets no longer lose TP while not in combat mode. (S-E had stated previously charmed monsters were supposed to lose TP when not in combat, by design.) *Aug. 27, 2007 Version Update: **Grips, a new type of equipment for two-handed weapon users' sub slot, were introduced. Equipping or unequipping Grips would cause a loss of TP already accumulated. *Jul. 24, 2006 Version Update: **The spell Absorb-TP was introduced; it steals the enemy's TP and give it to the caster. *Apr 18, 2006 Version Update: **The amount of TP accumulated when attacking a monster has changed for both the player and the monster. (See Tactical Points/Delay to TP (pre-Apr. 2006 update) for details on the old TP gain formula.) **Shield Mastery job trait added to Paladin, which grants bonus TP when blocking an attack with a shield. *Dec. 13, 2005 Version Update: **Dragoon's two-hour ability changed to Spirit Surge, under which High Jump would remove target's TP, an amount proportional to the damage dealt. *Sep. 14, 2004 Version Update: **Macro command added to show amount of TP for pets; S-E clarified that charmed pets are supposed to lose TP when not in combat mode. **Avatars' TP now affect some magic Blood Pacts attacks; TP is consumed when those Blood Pacts are used. (Avatar TP does not affect physical, enhancing, or enfeebling Blood Pact techniques, and would not be consumed when those are used.) *Apr. 22, 2004 Version Update: ** Multi-hit Weapon Skills' TP return adjusted; normal TP on first hit, and 1 TP for each subsequent hit. ** Monster targeted by multi-hit Weapon Skills now only receive TP from the first hit. *** For Hand-to-Hand Weapon skill and Dual Wield users, the first two hits will give the target TP. ** Elemental Weapon Skills changed to return TP. ** Subtle Blow job trait added to Monk and Ninja, which reduces amount of TP given to targets. *Oct. 21, 2003 Version Update: **TP will no longer be reset when changing weapons in the Ammo slot. Links * FFXI Calculator TP Calculator Category:Statscategory:featured Articles